


sweet sunshine

by mossbranches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, my first a03 fic and its horrible fluff hoo boy, theres a few more chars but im lazy, tsukiyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossbranches/pseuds/mossbranches
Summary: Tsukishima needs to admit he's not as hardcore as he thinks and indulge a bit. Yachi is cute but then again when is she not cute.





	

“What are you going to get, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi questioned as he nudged Tsukishima.

It was the first day of autumn. The leaves were the earthy colors of brown, yellow, red, and orange. The air felt crisp and cool compared to the last few sweltering months. If one were to exhale hard enough you could see the faint fog of a breath. If you stepped on a falling leaf you could hear the satisfying crackle of if disintegrating under your foot. It was just beginning. Tsukishima’s favorite season.

It was Yachi’s least.

“There it is! The place I was telling you guys about!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly, a bit too loud even for the outdoors. 

“Well…. Probably just black coffee…” Tsukishima muttered ignoring Hinata’s outburst. Yachi turned to give Tsukishima a puzzled look. “Isn’t that kind of……. Grown up of you, Tsukishima?” She inquired. 

“Coffee with sugar is just pointless calories. I’d rather drink it black like it’s supposed to be.”

Yachi and Yamaguchi both furrowed their brows. 

“B-but, sweet things are delicious! They brighten your day and make you smile, you know? You need something like that on a cold day like this!”

“I happen to like the cold. Tsukishima gave Yachi an annoyed look. ‘Crap……. Did I talk too much in a conversation I didn’t belong in? Oh no…… Tsukishima must hate me for being so annoying….” Yachi began to let her negative thoughts spiral out of control.

 

A small bell rang as Hinata opened the coffee shop's door. Everyone lined up in a not so orderly fashion waiting for their turn to order a piping hot, and sweet beverage. All except for Tsukishima, that was.

“I’ll have an iced coffee. That's all.” The woman at the counter looked confused, but didn’t question him. 

 

As they walked outside for a bit almost everyone had finished their drinks and thrown them away. Then there was bitter old Tsukishima. He took about two sips and was still holding his cup in one hand. 

“Tsukki…. Do you even want that?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima looked annoyed. Not just annoyed. A little bit disgusted. Like he was about to vomit.  
“G-GUYS…. TSUKISHIMA IS GOING GREEN!! SOMEONE CALL THE COPS! AN AMBULANCE!...... A MORTICIAN?!?!” Yachi screeched as she waved her arms up in the air.

“Imfine…” Tsukishima said as he covered his mouth. Yachi was worried beyond belief, but also confused. She had never seen Tsukishima in this manner before.

“Anyways….. I’m going home that way.” Kageyama pointed to the other side of the street. A bit appalled by the situation. “Same here.” Said Hinata. 

“I’ve got to practice serves….. So I guess I’ll be going too. See you Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, trying to cut what just happened out of his brain. 

“Uh….. Well, I guess we’re going the same way, aren’t we Tsukishima?” He nodded, still a bit disoriented. ‘I can’t believe she saw me like this, how pathetic.” Tsukishima thought to himself. 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, there was some sort of sunny glow to this girl in the cold Autumn breeze that he wasn’t sure what to think of. Tsukishima had always loved the cold, but Yachi was the type of sunshine that wasn’t too hot, the type of sunshine that didn’t burn you, she was the type that put you in a better mood and made you smile even when you didn’t want to. He wanted to hate it, he wanted to be cold, but being next to this girl it felt like summer had never ended. She was sweet sunshine. 

“So…. There’s a pastry shop I need to stop at for my mom before I go home. Would you… would you, uh, like to come?” Yachi stuttered. He was so tall he almost towered over her like a skyscraper. A nauseous skyscraper with glasses. It was a bit easier for her to relax around Tsukishima seeing him like this. He seemed less intimidating. 

“I guess I will.” Tsukishima answered hesitantly.  
“Alright, It’s just a block away!”

As they approached the modern looking store Tsukishima grimaced. “Are you alright?.... Tsukishima?.....” Then she noticed something. The shortcake. His eyes were fixated on the cute dessert. 

“Do you want one of those?” Yachi went up close to the store window and pointed at the red and white cake, with two perfectly placed strawberries on top.

“Ergh….. Um……….. No….. I’m fine.” Tsukishima replied, his eyes still fixated on the dessert. 

“Sweet things aren’t really for me.” 

“Didn’t you just nearly throw up after drinking two sips of black coffee?  
Tsukishima put his hand on the back of his neck. Has he ever felt this nervous in his life before- And in front of a girl at that?

Yachi opened the door for Tsukishima, who followed at a slow and almost cautious pace. His eyes scanned the various desserts and pastries. ‘Don’t even think about it.’ He thought to himself. Tsukishima managed to stay composed as yachi bought a box of shortcake and croissants and exited the store.

As they continued on their way Yachi noticed Tsukishima staring at the box.

 

“Listen... You don’t have to pretend you don’t want one…. I- I MEAN, I’m not saying you want one but I have enough!!”

Tsukishima sighed. How could sunshine possibly be this sweet. 

“No... I do…” Yachi’s mouth curved into a wide smile. “Take whatever you want! I mean…. There are only two options but…. You know.” 

Tsukishima grabbed a napkin and a piece of shortcake. They were still standing on the sidewalk. And Tsukishima had a piece of shortcake in his hand. It really was an odd situation.

“Maybe we could go sit down somewhere? I feel like an idiot standing here holding this.” Tsukishima suggested. He sounded bitter, but behind that bitterness was a feeling of peace he had never felt before. Like a childhood memory of riding a bike on a clear day, and of course, the pleasant sun.

 

Yachi and Tsukishima walked to a grassy hill besides the river and sat down. 

 

Tsukishima took a small bite. Then another one. And another one. 

“Tsukishima? I didn’t know you liked shortcake so much!”

After that retort they sat in the autumn sunset for a long while, Tsukishima silently eating his shortcake until he was left with the strawberries. There was two.

“There’s two.” Tsukishima muttered. 

“Yeah, there are……..”

Yachi grabbed one from his hand and popped it in her mouth. She gave him a thumbs up.  
“I never said I was going to share.” Tsukishima said mockingly. Somehow, this walk to the station was getting longer and longer.

Damn it. Damn it all. He felt so warm even though he was wearing the least layers out of the entire group.

Then. He couldn’t help himself. A smile. A real, genuine, smile.

He as well popped the strawberry in his mouth and felt like he was coming down with a fever. Was it the sugar? Was it her? 

No. It was all of it.

He was warm. Damn the girl who made him melt.

Damn the sweet sunshine.

 

Damn the girl he was falling in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me this is my first fic in a long while..... i just really need more tsukiyachi in my life theyre so darn cute i cry everytime :'^)  
> kind of a drabble i guess idk lmao  
> theres probably a lot of errors in my writing im rusty please forgive me


End file.
